Cam Redecorates
by Little Christian
Summary: Cam's babysitting Omega, and is bored out of her brain! She and Omega find something to do while the others are out... Introduces Cam's love of redecorating with recycled junk. :)


**A little one-shot I came up with about Cam and Omega. Mostly Cam. Enjoy!**

"How did _I _get stuck with baby-sitter duty, while the others got to go out and get snow cones?" Cam grumbled, as she sat at the table, watching Omega play with colourful wooden blocks. He stacked the up, and knocked the over, laughing as they clattered to the floor.

"You got the short straw," he said in his little baby voice. Cam held up said straw, glaring at it intensely.

"Don't remind me," she growled, throwing it away.

"You just need something fun to do!" Omega said, keeping a positive attitude.

"What is there to do in a boring HQ?" Cam asked, as she looked around. Then she had an idea. "Come on, Omega," she said, grabbing the hatchling's flipper and exiting the HQ.

"Where are we going?" Omega asked, curious.

"The junkyard."

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

Omega watched curious, as Cam dug through piles of trash, sticking anything that interested her in an old plastic basket. She pulled out bike wheels, old CDs, a few rolls of duct tape, and bowling pins. She scooped up Omega, stuck him in the basket on top of the junk, and pulled the thing back to the zoo, which, luckily, wasn't too far.

"What are we going to use all this for?" Omega asked, as Cam set the basket on the table.

"Look around you, Ome. Does this place seem very interesting to you?" Cam said, as she sorted through the basket. Omega looked at his surroundings in the main room of the HQ. There was only the periscope, the TV, four slots in the wall for the adults' bunks, two windows, and a coffee machine.

"No."

"So you think this place needs a little livening up?"

"Yes."

"Then that's what we're gonna do." Cam pulled out a pile of CDs, and some fishing wire. She set the CDs and wire on the table, along with some scissors, and the duct tape. She handed Omega the bowling pins and a marker.

"Make some more ninja bowling pins with these," she said, pulling one out of the closet. "Copy this one if you need to." Omega set to work, as Cam started tying the fishing wire through holes she poked in the CDs. Then she got out a bike wheel, and tied the loose ends of the wire to the tire. After tying another piece of wire to the middle of the wheel, she held it up for Omega to see.

"What do ya think?"

"What is it?" Omega asked.

"It's a mobile made of CDs!"

"It's very nice," Omega acknowledged. "But it needs something… The CDs are blank." He waddled over to the table where Cam put the mobile down, and started drawing pictures of the CDs.

"What are you doing?" Cam asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Drawing you, and Ace, and Cleo, and Rusty, and Gracie, and Uncle Skipper, and Uncle Kowalski, and Dad, and Uncle Rico," Omega replied. "And me!" Cam held up the mobile again.

"That's cool," she said, and stood on the table to hang it on the ceiling. "What do you think?"

"That's great!" Omega said. "What about the ninja bowling pins?"

"I'm gonna put one in the closet, and attach them to the fishing wire, and when someone opens the door, WHAM! Surprised ninja pin ambush!" She laughed. "And it'll be just like my dad says; you never know when an attack will happen. The other one will drop down from the ceiling when someone goes to the coffee maker."

By the time the other eight penguins got back from getting snow cones, Cam and Omega had gotten everything done.

"What's that?" Skipper asked, handing Cam her snow cone, and pointing to the mobile.

"It's a mobile made from CDs," Omega said.

"That looks cool," Gracie said.

"Yeah, maybe," Skipper agreed. "But can't it go in your room, Cam?"

"Alright, it can go in our room," Cam sighed, and took it down. Skipper nodded, and walked over to the closet for something. Cam and Omega froze as he opened the door, and…

"WHAT THE DEUCE!" Skipper screamed, as the ninja bowling pin 'attacked' him. "Cam!"

"Like you always say, Dad," Cam laughed, licking her cone. "You never know when an attack will happen." Skipper growled, stuffing it back in the closet, and went over to the coffee maker, when another one dropped from the ceiling. Cam quickly finished her snow cone, and rushed to the door.

"Gotta go!" she laughed.

"CAM!" Skipper shouted, and gave chase. Private and Kowalski watched, and sighed, rolling their eyes.

******LOL! Please review! :D**


End file.
